Tak and the Guardians of Gross
Tak and the Guardians of Gross (also called Tak 4) is a video game released for Wii and PlayStation 2. Synopsis While cleaning up a shrine, Tak removes a giant crystal and inadvertently releases the four Big Gs, four of the nastiest, most disgusting titans to terrorize Tak's village: Trashthulu, the landfill giant, Slopviathan the slime giant, Gorgonzilla the molten cheese giant, and Stinkolossus the stink giant. Now Tak must find the Juju masters of the Big G's and acquire the magic needed to stop the giants before they make a mess that will take Tak an eternity to clean up. Plot In the beginning, Tak complains about Jibolba making him clean the Spoiled Shrine. Jeera offers to take the J-Runner, and Tak wants to take a shortcut through the jungle. Despite Keeko's warning, Tak goes anyway. After going through a long trail full of Woodie Tribesmen, Tak finally makes it to the shrine. After fighting his way up, Tak gets to the top of the shrine. Tak decides to lift up a giant gem, and stuff everything below it. However, he cannot support the gem with his Magic, and it falls and breaks. Suddenly, the ground shakes, and these long trails of magic fly out. Suddenly, four gigantic Big Gs appear, and start reaking havoc on the world. When Tak goes back to the village, Jibolba tells Tak that whoever did this must see four Jujus known as the Guardians of Gross. First Tak sees Debris Juju, and after winning a mini-game, Tak gets Lumpy Magic. He then sets out for the first G, Trashthulu. After a long trail, he uses a catapult to launch onto Trashthulu. When he lands, he must use Lumpy Magic to make it to the head of the beast. Once inside, he grabs the essence gem of the beast, and he must jab his staff into the eyes to defeat him. When both eyes are handeled, Tak jumps out, and the beast turns to stone and collapses. After, Tak goes to Icky Juju, and he gets Slime Magic. Tak surfs through a river of slime onto Slopviathan. Now, Tak must got through the slop, and make it to the head of the beast. Once here, he pumps the eyes of Slopviathan with Slime, so they explode. He then grabs the essence, and jumps off as he turns to stone. Next, he goes to Melty Juju, who gives Tak Cheesy Magic. He then waits, but is eaten by Gorgonzilla. Now he goes through the body until he is in the lower jaw of the G. He then hits the hurt teeth of the beast, which makes his top jaw fly open while he cries. Tak then starts beating the uvula of the beast. This makes the essence fly off his forhead, and the beast turns to stone and crumbles. Finally, Tak heads to Stinky Juju where he gets Stinky Magic. Now, he heads to Stinkolossus by going through another jungle path. Here he makes it to the beast, and he must fight to the top, while fighting three smaller stink beasts. When he makes it to the top, he is floating on platforms, swirling around the G. He then beats the three smaller beasts again, and then he must shoot the monster's Stink Bombs back at him. This makes him spit out his essence, and Tak escapes. Now, with all essences, Tak restores the gem. When he is about to put the essences back, Stinky Juju returns to see. Tak trips, and the beasts are free again. When Tak thinks all is lost, Stinly Juju tells Tak there is another way. If he can collect slime from all the Gs, and burp, it will defeat the Gs once and for all. And, after a race in the J-Runner, Tak does just this. Tak celebrates, and the game is over. Gameplay In this game, many things were added and dropped. First, as Tak no longer has his cape, he cannot glide. Tak also no longer has his Throwing ability, but can now run on walls and wall jump. Characters *Tak *Jeera *Keeko *Jibolba *Lok *Chief Cast *John DiMaggio as Keeko *Maurice LaMarche as Chief *Lloyd Sherr as Jibolba *Hal Sparks as Tak *Kari Whalgren as Jeera *Patrick Warburton as Lok References In the trailer, the game shows footage from Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams, and Tak: The Great Juju Challenge. It even mentions The Staff of Dreams and The Great Juju Challenge, which would imply that the game and television series took place after the games, but there is also evidence that disproves the theory. thumb|300px|right|The Trailer with references Reception According to IGN give Tak and the Guardians of Gross 6.6 out of 10 saying: "Tak and the Guardians of Gross is a relatively decent action-adventure title that's perfectly tailored for the younger gamer in the house. The humor is spot on and manages to set the game apart from the myriad of similar titles on the market, enough so that you may even forgive some its obvious flaws. It's too bad that Tak's three-year hiatus wasn't enough to fix the shallow combat, wonky camera system and linear story progression, but Tak and the Guardians of Gross still manages to be a worthy – if somewhat less impressive – successor to its last-gen predecessors" Trivia *It was released on the same day as Tak: Mojo Mistake. **Due to this, they could both be considered Tak 4. **The Picture of Tak on the cover is the same as on Mojo Mistake. **This is the first Tak game to get an E10+ rating. Further Reading * Tak 4 Concept Art Category:Games